Sometimes we go little crazy
by DarkerTB
Summary: A Young Woman has experienced Suffering and Pain from her childhood. She promised to a man which took care of her. To get rid of the pirates which ruined her life. She joines Marines. But she has to deal with self control. Since her bloodlust is getting a hand of her. (Sorry if the Summary Sucks)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction! It's in progress. It Contains, Blood, Mystery, Betrayal, Little Romance, Friendship, Childhood.**

* * *

Сhapter **1**

A young woman stood out peeking over the ship. She was wearing a marine cloth, which seemed like the lowest ranking officer. She was whistling. Her light colored hair was shining under the bright moon, and as her emerald green eyes were also shining she stopped whistling and then said.  
"I finally made it Neil, as promised." She had soft smile on her lips and as the wind was getting harder. She sighed and then walked past the door where other low ranked marines were sleeping.

She walked around the ship and then opened an iron door what was meant for lowest ranking marines. (Cooks, And Cleaners for example) She snuck to the other Iron door which was placed to end of the room. She opened and it led to kitchen. She saw a cleaner searching for food. The young man quickly turned around.

"Umm… this is not what it looks like, I swear!" He was shivering. Then the woman walked closer the man which she find delightful that finally she was alone with someone. The man stood up and backed off. "Please don't tell the chef, he'll kick me out from the cooks!" He was still shivering from the surprise. The woman had a grin on his face. "Don't worry, what is your name?" She asked calmly. The man wasn't sure to tell her, because he was sure to tell the chef. "Tell your first." He demanded.

The young woman was surprised she didn't think she had to tell her name. She chuckled. "Fine, I'll tell." She paused she didn't want to say her name to complete stranger which was stealing food from the kitchen, she sighed. "My name is Ruby I'm from the regular marines, its pleasure to meet you." She was lying, her name was truly Ruby but she hated the idea that she had to play nice to get his trust. She was smiling to be polite. She was truly thinking that she should already kill the man.

The man laughed. "Alright, promise not to tell anyone?" Ruby nodded. "Alright my name is Ikoli , and aren't you a regular marine? Why is a pretty girl like you in here?" Ruby was annoyed she then answered with a short laugh. "I'm here to get something that I want." She suddenly transformed into a white tiger, she was growling and her tail was lashing around. Now Ikoli truly felt scared. The Tiger ruby walked closer to Ikoli and twitching his ears to hear if the other cooks and cleaner had awaken. None had woken up. Ruby's long claws were scratching the ground as she walked closer to Ikoli. He started shouting, but after one second. Blood was spilled over the room. Ruby transformed back to her original self, a human. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry, Ikoli"


	2. Lieutenant's are clever

The next morning after Ruby had slaughtered Ikoli.

Ruby heard the two men speaking under the shade. "Did you hear, one of the cook's had been killed on their own kitchen, and it looks like a bear got in or something." The men actually sounded afraid since the animal could be still on the ship. But the animal is walking past them. The bell rang it was the sign for the marine gathering.

Every low and high ranking officer gathered around the deck. The crew's commander, commander Locke stepped over the deck, he was wearing commander's cloak and had a medium size beard. His left cheek was covered in scars. He had a leather hat and red boots. He then raised his arm as a sign which meant for silence. Ruby stood the middle of the gathering.

It was quiet, until commander spoke. "Yesterday at night there was a murder in the kitchen." He paused for a while to see the expression on the crew, he then continued since everyone's expression was the same. "It may be that the culprit could be still on the board."

Everyone was little confused since the commander made it sound like that the culprit was a human.

The commander was not surprised. Since he suspected that someone let the animal in to the kitchen. Commander Locke walked around the deck and then spoke. "Everyone will search the ship and see if the animal is still in the ship." Everyone agreed with a shout.

Then the commander Locke stopped and showed a map, it was marineford. "In four days, Portugas. will have his execution. It will probably be that many pirates including whitebeard will try to stop this.

That is why the marineford has sent a message to almost every Navy and Marine troops to be there when the execution will happen, understood!?" He shouted with his head all read.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone shouted as the commander was walking back to his room.

Ruby always saw a handsome young man with light brown hair wearing glasses. He's probably Lieutenant or Lieutenant commander. He always follows the Commander around like a little pup. It's little annoying. Then the night falls, Ruby was standing at the same place like always, the side deck. Her eyes were shining. "It's time." She whispered with a grin on her lips.

This time she took the other place, she saw the two men from before drinking in the back of the ship. So no one could hear or see them. Ruby was aware that they were there. She walked towards them until she was front of them. The two men were just laughing until they saw Ruby. They just laughed and one of the men finally said something. "Miss, do you want to join us?" They smiled at her and showed the bottles what they had.

Ruby started to laugh too and then answered his question. "It would be a pleasure." She then transformed to the white tiger. The men shouted in fear and in shock. "You were the one who killed the cook?" Ruby growled and sharpened her claws with the rock wall which was next to her. Ruby pounced towards them and her claws and fangs made a bloody show. After the massacre Ruby was still on her tiger form, Ruby sensed that someone was looking but she didn't pay any attention to whoever was watching.

The man who was always with the commander Locke was watching behind the corner. He couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't know it was a human who had killed the cook. The Lieutenant commander tried to snuck away and tell this to the commander. While he was running towards the commander room he bumped to someone. It was the commander. "Commander Locke! I know who the culprit is!" Even though he was little surprised that the commander was out so late, even rather that he accidently bumped into the commander was a much more surprise. Without getting commander to speak he started telling who the culprit was. "It's a young woman from the lowest marine ranking officers!"

The lieutenant was kind of proud of himself that he could be the one to tell commander who the culprit is. Suddenly the commander turned into Ruby. Without able to say anything Ruby took advantage of the situation and grabbed the lieutenants neck and lifted him up. The lieutenant was surprised and at the same time horrified how strong Ruby was. "How can you do that?" Ruby chuckled and squeezed his neck even harder. "You mean how I transformed?" The lieutenant shouted in pain, his throat was being squeezed. And he couldn't breathe he on could struggle. Ruby then answered his question. "I ate the Fōmu Fōmu no mi (Form Form) fruit." Ruby let the lieutenant go even though he could be threat to her.


	3. Promise and Death

"Why did you let me go?" The lieutenant coughed since he just had his throat squeezed. He was sitting down and holding his throat to help himself breathe. Ruby walked closer to the lieutenant and sat front of him. "What is your name?" She asked while holding a knife on her hand. Ruby was curious since the lieutenant was not very scared as she expected, usually when she's about to kill someone, they scream or so. But the lieutenant hasn't shown any of those emotions.

That concerned Ruby. As the lieutenant eyes were full of rage. He still wondered why she didn't kill him. Another reason why Ruby didn't kill him was that he reminded her of Neil, a man who took care of Ruby while she was young. But Ruby left him to go and join the marines and get her revenge to the pirates who ruined her life. She's been in the marines now about five years, and she's still in the low ranking marines even though she is very skilled in combat.

As the sun was coming up, the lieutenant finally answered her question. He made a painful smile and answered. "My name is Jion, I'm a lieute-." He was interrupted by Ruby as she raised her arm up. "I know that you are the lieutenant." She has serious look on her face. Even though it wasn't night anymore her emerald green eyes were still shining. Jion was annoyed by getting interrupted so he tried to calm himself down, and the fact that she was the culprit. This young woman (19 years old) was the murderer and devil fruit user, made Jion much more, angrier.

But only thing what crossed Jion's mind was that he had to tell this to the commander, he couldn't let  
this cold murderer run free anymore. He tried to get up but so that he made it look like he was really in pain and that he couldn't move much. But Ruby was professional at acting, so it didn't work on her much. So she replied. "Don't start acting that you're in so much pain, and then run away to tell commander." Her face was blank. No emotion. No regret. She also got up still had the knife on her hand.

Jion was surprised and at same time he also took the back knife in his pocket what he usually carries.  
Even Ruby was little surprised for his stupidity and even more his courage to stand up to her.  
Ruby accepted the challenge. "Fine you want to fight? Sure, if you so want to" Jiol pointed the knife at her and went for attack, but he was stupid and faced her tiger form. Ruby pounced for an attack but Jiol stood there doing nothing, it's like he wanted her to kill her. Even if Ruby has the problem with her bloodlust she stopped.

Even Jion looked her little oddly since she just wanted to kill him. Jion glanced over her and lowered his knife. "Why didn't you kill me?" Jion asked with a curious look.  
Ruby was still in her tiger form, since she can't talk human in her tiger form, she transformed back to her human form. "Why did you let me kill you?" Ruby asked and dropped her knife. "I can't kill you since you wanted to be killed." Ruby's faced turned red. Jion was incredibly surprised, and he started to laugh. His laugh was soft and real. It made Ruby blush a little even though she didn't have any feeling for him.

"I was testing you. See if you really meant to kill me." He still had the soft smile on his lips, without it Ruby would probably kill him and bath in his blood. But she couldn't because he has shown the signs that he is fearless. "And it seems that you aren't so cold blooded, even if you just tried to kill me." Ruby's blushed even more than before. "It's not like I wanted to spare you!" she shouted but heard the others wake up. She was really in trouble now, she had to kill Jion or be caught and executed. But her senses were telling her not to kill Jion even if she got caught. Jion also heard the back door open, he grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her to the corner. "I will keep you secret if you promise not to kill anymore?" Jion said holding her from the shoulders.

Ruby wasn't sure what to do, she couldn't handle her bloodlust and she couldn't let her be found out. All of Ruby's senses started to work, only one answer, choose the wrong one and the game is over. Ruby was sweating because the choice was hard. After ten seconds she answered. "Alright, I will if you will help me to keep this in secret." Ruby was in hard situation he did say that he will keep this a secret, but he wanted him to say it again. "I promise I will." He said with his soft voice and smiled at the same time. Ruby quickly looked away and nodded. "My name is Ruby, if you're interested." Ruby said quickly

Next morning after the murder was found

"This monster is clearly still on the ship." The commander said as there was only two days until to Portugas. execution. The ship was huge so the killings were hard to find. Jion kept his promise to Ruby and kept his mouth shut. And Ruby hasn't been killing anyone even though all her senses were telling her to kill someone.

When the night came again Ruby walked to the deck and straight to the lieutenant's room. Luckily Jion was awake and writing something. "Jion, I can't handle this." She said while sitting on his bed. Jion put his pen on the table and turned around. "Ruby, you can do it, I trust you." He smiled at Ruby and that made Ruby's heart pounce up. "The ship is heading to the marineford we must be ready, there you can kill much as pirates you want to." He said calmly and sat next to Ruby. Now Ruby felt that he was precious to her and also smiled. "Thank you, Jion." She said with her face red.

Two days later at the marineford.

Ruby and Jion walked next to each other to the battlefield. "Don't you die Ruby." He padded Ruby's shoulder and walked to the back where the higher rankings are, since the low ranking marines are on the front. As White beards pirate ship came to the water surface more and more ships came. Many of the marines were scared, but Ruby wasn't scared at all, she seemed to enjoy the moment.  
After twenty minutes, the ice surface came and Monkey. also came. Many of other Marines were fighting. Suddenly a pirate behind Ruby tried to stab her with his sword. But Ruby acted quickly and took her own sword and stabbed him.

Ruby tried to see where Jion was but she was interrupted with another pirate, this time five men tried to kill Ruby, Ruby held her sword up trying to survive this fighting. But Ruby wasn't very good with sword fighting so she transformed her arms into monsters Arms. She sliced the men up, then suddenly Monkey. went to the battlefield. He punched and fought people who were on his way. Ruby was impressed how strong he was, she wanted to fight him too but also commanders lost to him, she then realized that it may be that Luffy could beat her.

No, he couldn't Ruby's power is perfect. Since she did eat the devil fruit called Fōmu Fōmu no mi (Form Form) fruit. It allows Ruby to turn into a creature she wants, but only if she has seen the creature/animal/human/or so. She can also use the abilities what they have but only 40% of it. She has a risk, if the transformation is interrupted for example if someone would hurt her badly, she can't transform and she can't use form what she took.

So if Luffy would attack Ruby, she could transform into him and use the same abilities. But since she can only take 40% of the power she would lose. So she will transform into some other power creature. Then Ruby's senses started to work, some power creature that maybe could beat, no it will beat Monkey. . She had many creatures and Animals which are strong enough to beat Luffy. But she didn't want to transform front of everyone, so she will only if it is matter of death. Right now she only could fight with her human form and with her sword. As Ruby's senses started to work again she immediately pounced towards many pirates and defeated them in a blink, even though his sword skills aren't very good as her martial skills. Even more annoying to Ruby was that Luffy was so desperate to save Portugas.

After a while, Whitebeard joined the battle.  
And suddenly many pirates started to help Monkey. to save Ace. That was ironic actually. Ruby ran towards Luffy and tried to stop him. She saw Jion desperately trying to stop Luffy as many others tried hard to stop Luffy, he had a sword and a blue aura around him. Luffy punched him aside at the pirates who followed him stabbed him to the chest, and he fell to the ground. Commander Locke saw this but didn't really care since many others were also dying. Ruby fell to the ground, because she just saw one of the people she cared get stabbed to the chest.

Ruby quickly hurried towards Jion. "Jion, Jion! You're okay.. you're okay." Before Ruby knew tears were streaming down her face. She quickly took the tears away. "Jion you're okay, don't worry, you'll be okay." Jion coughed blood, he didn't say anything. Then suddenly he stopped breathing.


End file.
